Crimson Lines- Their Dark Matter Levi x Eren Fan Fic
by levishortass
Summary: Monster. No matter how much Eren thinks about it, he is nothing but one. Will it ever change?
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Lines**

A tear rolled down Eren's pale cheek landed on the cherry coloured lines that were the remains of his wrist. Trembling in fear of his own thoughts he raised the shattered piece of mirror that reflected his malnourished and broken image. The darkness poisoning his once innocent thoughts and twisting them into something of a nightmare sending him deeper into the abyss of his of his mind. He lowered the blade, gently slicing the surface, a constellation of scarlet droplets forming a thin line on his pallid skin. _Not deep enough_, he thought, _not for a monster like me._

Once again he lifted the mirror.

_This is for being a monster._

He struck down.

_This is for being useless._

He struck down again.

_This is for not being good enough and leaving my mother, my squad and hundreds of innocent people to die the most undignified and painful death._

His grip tightened around the mirror shard, creating a stream of blood dripping down his arm. Eren let out a gasp and instantly covered his mouth, dropping the shard on the floor.

_Why did I do that? People will most definitely hear that. Why am I so stupid? They're right, I'm just a stupid 15year old who he thinks he's the hero of the day with the ego as big as a titan. Shit, I could wake someone up. People are either sleeping or blaming themselves for what happened. Even worse, Levi could wake up. What would he think if he saw mw like this?_

Eren slowly lowered his hand away from his mouth and gazed down at himself. I'm just a bucket of blood and disappointment. He clenched his fists and buried his head in between his legs. _It was never supposed to be like this. Never._

Suddenly Eren's body froze. The sound of footsteps getting nearer were the only thing he could hear. He wanted to get up and hide but his body wasn't allowing it. _Oh god no, why now, why me?_ A few tears escaped from the corners of his eyes as he curled himself up into a ball, hoping the person would just leave him alone. The door slowly creaked open and a glimmer of light coming from a lantern illuminated the silver eyes of a familiar face. Eren slowly opened one of his eyes and caught a glimpse of the person standing at the door.

"Eren, what the fu-" as Levi took a step closer, his lantern shone upon Eren and pool of blood surrounding him. It stayed like that for a while before Eren couldn't keep it in. Eren let out a cry and sobbed as he stayed there hugging his knees.

_Why am I crying now? This is mortifing._

Levi took a few steps back in surprise before putting his lantern down and slowly making his way towards Eren.

"What's wrong, Jager?" Levi placed his hand onto Eren's shoulder. No reply. Levi let out a sigh before saying, "Look at me, brat, it's like 3 in the morning and you've woken me up and made me concerned, so if I were you I'd look up and tell me what's wrong."

He's got a point, I shouldn't be so selfish. Eren lifted his head up and just when he was going to look into those perfect eyes that Eren had grown to love, Levi's hands cupped his face and wiped away his tears.

"Now listen up, Eren, you're gonna promise me that you'll never do this again? No 'but's', you do not deserve to this to yourself."

_What is he saying? What does that mean? Does he care for me as much I do for him? That's insane. I can't help to notice how close we are now, or how I've calmed down to the sound of his voice. _

Subconciously, Eren put his hands on top of Levi's that were still holding onto Eren's face.

_I can see him perfectly in this cracked darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Levi's shoulder's dropped and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Good." Levi said. "Tch, you're filthy. Let's clean you up." Levi stood up and purposely grabbed Eren's clean wrist, not wanting to put Eren through any more pain. He pulled Eren up and picked up the lantern as he dragged him to the bathroom.

"Heichou, where are we go- nngh" Since Levi pulled him up so quickly, and since he lost so much blood, Eren grabbed onto Levi, dizziness overpowering him. Levi, realising what happened, turned around and used his one free arm to support Eren.

"Stand still. And don't call me Heichou." Eyes closed, Eren slightly nodded leaning against the wall. After a while, Eren's eyes flickered open and he found himself in the bathroom.

_Wait, what?_

Eren lifted his heavy head and looked around to see Levi washing his hands with his back to him, staring at Eren in the mirror.

"So you've woken up." Levi said drying his hands with a towel next to him.

Eren suddenly realised that he was sitting in the warm bath, his blood stained clothes folded neatly on the floor besides the wooden tub.

_Did I pass out and Levi carried me here? Wait, if he carried me here, he undressed me too. Wait, what._

"Jager, wake up. I'm not going to stay here taking care of your sorry ass all day." Levi said making his way towards the tub Eren was lying in, who of which was trying to maintain some of his dignity.

"S-sorry." Eren replied, not knowing what to say in such an awkward situation. He looked down in embarrassment as Levi kneeled down next to him, staring at him. Eren sat there, still unsure on what to say or do before looking down at his wrist. Levi followed Eren's gaze down to his arm and carefully lifted it up, making sure he wouldn't hold on too tightly as if Eren was a delicate flower. Still holding onto his arm he looked down at the floor as if he were in pain. _Why am I so affected by this? Tch, what am I doing. I came here thinking that I would help out Eren like any friend would yet here I find myself having the urge to kiss him again in such a situation. But after all that's happened today, I can't play with his emotions._

"Corporal, you're holding on too tightly." Eren exhaled in pain before Levi dropped Eren's arm and apologized.

"Um, Corporal, if I may ask, why are you acting so weirdly?" Eren questioned. He instantly regretted it and was fully prepared to be punched in the jaw but was confronted with a different response.

"I-" The corporal hesitated and once again looked down in confusion.

_Why __**am **__I acting so weirdly?_ _ I need to stop. No, I will stop._

"If I wasn't so tired I would hit you right now, so keep your trap shut." Levi tried his utter most to detest the brat and gave Eren the dirtiest glare he had given anyone for a long time. _Shit, was that too harsh? No, no it wasn't. I want to stop falling then this is the only way. This is my choice with no regrets. _

Levi stood up and walked towards the door letting out a yawn.

"If I were you I'd clean myself up." He turned around to face Eren's puzzled face, his facial expressions soften.

"Just don't hurt yourself. It wasn't your fault my squad died. Don't blame yourself, because you're not the one to blame." And just like that Levi disappeared up the stairs giving Eren no time to reply. _Why was Levi acting like this?_ Eren rose out of the water and stepped out of the bath as quickly as possible, reaching for the towel.

_One second he will kiss me and act like he cares, the next second he would insult me. What's happening? Is this Levi's way of showing affection?_

Eren let out a sigh and put on the clean clothes Levi had left him with. He reached down for the lantern and made his way back to his bedroom. Just a pushed open the door, the light illuminated the blood stained floor and he caught sight of the sharp blade. His grip tightened around the handle as he made his way towards the shiny object, as if he were in a trance. As he crouched down he picked up the fragmented mirror and raised it, sinister questions soon made him consider dark thoughts.

_I could, I mean it's not like anyone will know. I have an urge to do it again, to feel the cold blade slicing open my pale skin, exposing the scarlet droplets. It's almost as if I'm addicted._

Eren's eyes widened as the mirror ell to the floor. He stood up, clutching the lantern, about to walk through the door.

_I can't stay alone with my thoughts; I'll only break my promises. _

Eren turned around and quietly walked through the door, closing it silently behind him. He made his way up the dark stair case, the lantern delivering the only light to guide him up to Levi's bedroom. He remembered exactly which room it was. Eren turned right from the top of the stair case and stood infront of the door to his left.. He hesitated before he knocked, a lump in his throat making it hard for him to breathe. No response. He slowly opened the door and knocked again, watching a sleepy silhouette leaning up. Eren gulped.

"What is it, brat?" Levi questioned with a husky voice.

_How is it even possible to sound so hot when you've just woken up?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Shit, what was I planning on saying? Was I seriously expecting Heichou to let me stay with him tonight? _

"Jager. What is it?" _I have to make something up. _

"Oh, uhh, you left your lantern downstairs so I thought I might bring it up. I-I'll leave it on the table for you." Eren awkwardly shifted towards the desk feeling Levi's stare. _Geez, talk about intimidation._

"That's not what you came in for." _Was it really that obvious? What should I say?_

"What do you mean? There's nothing else I can really do here anyways." Eren let out an awkward chuckle. _Why am I so awkward all of a sudden?_

"Eren, spit it out I don't have time for this." Levi let out a yawn and shuffled in his bed.

"The truth is, I don't trust myself alone," This is mortifying, why am I telling the truth? "I just become tempted to do things that I should do and, well, you make me feel safe. I stop thinking about those stuff and I just feel… normal." Eren looked down and expecting to get lectured. _Why did I confess so much, I'm going to get butchered now. Not even my titan form could save me from him. Great._

To Eren's surprise Levi responded with a sigh.

"You know what, just get over here. I don't want you doing something you'd regret later." Levi shuffled back into the bed sheets, leaving Eren in complete shock. _Did he just…agree?_ Eren silently climbed into bed, a pair of silver eyes following him down. He stayed quite far away from the Corporal, trying to avoid awkward encounters.

"Night, Jager, Sweet dreams." Levi's heavy eyelids fell shut.

"Night, love you." Eren said subconsciously before suddenly realising what he said. He covered his mouth, expecting to be thrown out.

"You didn't mean that." Levi said, eyes still closed.

"Oh, um, yes sir." Eren stuttered out, his heart beating quicker than it ever had.

"Shit, you meant it." Levi's eyes flickered open to reveal a bright red face. _Is it even possible to look that cute?,_ Levi thought letting out a sigh.

"Just get over here, I'm fucking freezing." I need an excuse to feel this way.

"Y-yes sir." Eren said. What do I do now? Eren shuffled ever so slightly closer to Levi.

"You're hopeless." Levi grabbed the top of Eren's arm and pulled him close, placing Eren's arm around his waist as he snuggled close to Eren. If anything, Eren's heart beat quicker. _I can't bear this; sleeping with your love but then realising that they don't feel the same way. Oh, what a punishment._

"Calm down, Jager, it's like your heart's gonna explode_." I know, Levi, but you're the one who's making me feel this way_. Levi's eye's shot up as he purred, "Oh, really_." Shit, did I say that out loud?_

"Yes, yes you did." Eren could feel his cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

"You can be so adorable sometimes Jager, it's hard to believe." Levi let out a sleepy chuckle before resting his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes, a small smile remaining on his face. As soon as Eren allowed it, his eyes plummeted shut, the image of Levi's smile sending him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren's eyes slowly opened to find the Corporal's head resting on his chest, Eren's arms wrapped around Levi's body. _Oh shit. How awkward will it be when he wakes up? More like how painful. I'm just glad he isn't awake yet._

_He has quite a nice room actually._ Eren gazed around the room, early morning light streaming through the cracks in the blinds. The room was simple and minimalistic but what was the point in having an elaborate room when you're not going to be in it half the time?

Suddenly, Eren felt his nose tingle.

_Oh, shit._

_I can't sneeze now; I'll wake up the Corporal_,_ I can't deal with all of those lectures. I need to hold it in; my sanity literally depends on it._ Eren held his breath, trying to prevent the almost inevitable butchering.

_I can't hold it._

Eren let out a small, cute sneeze.

_Are you kidding me? All that stress for a small little sneeze._

Eren gazed down to find Levi smiling, almost as if he was holding in a laugh. The Corporal, not being able to keep it in, let out a laugh, burying his head into Eren's chest.

_What? Why is he-_

"You're face," Levi gasped. "You don't realise that I was awake before you, but when you were about to sneeze." Levi let out a small chuckle as he pulled himself on top of Eren, looking up at his deep blue eyes. "That sneeze was probably the most adorable thing I have ever witnessed in my life, Jager." Levi said as he placed his head down on Eren's chest. Eren had turned a deep scarlet, his hands still wrapped around Levi's body, not wanting to take them off.

"Oh, uh, thank you, sir?" _Why did it sound like I was asking a question?_

"You're so awkward, Jager, I love it." Levi replied before letting out a sigh.

"Calm down. I swear you're going to give yourself a heart attack, brat." Levi lazily pushed himself of Eren and climbed out of bed, leaving a bright red teenager amongst the white duvet. Levi slowly made his way towards the door.

"Get up and make the bed, I'm going to have a bath. Unless," Levi turned his head around. "You want to join me."

"Huh, n-no, I'm fine I had a bath yesterday ha ha." Eren said in a panicked state of mind, suddenly leaning up still in bed.

"Hmph, ok." Levi said. _Wait, is he…disappointed?_ Levi turned around and left the room, closing the door rather aggressively as he left. _Wow, he really is annoyed. _

Yesterday.

Eren's body stiffened at the thought of it. I should just drop it. But what about the bedroom? What am I gonna do about that? I'll clean it up today, maybe Levi'll help me. Eren pushed the covers away and climbed out of the bed, trying to ignore the thin red lines on his wrist. Just as Eren was about to make the bed he caught sight of a pile of neatly folded clothes next to a towel. Yep, Levi left his clothes here; I should probably give them back. Anyways, the question he asked me earlier, I'm sure it's a joke. Eren walked down the currently desolate corridor, clutching the bundle of clothes. As Eren reached the door and knocked before suddenly realising what he could get himself into.

"Come in." Shouted Levi.

What if it wasn't a joke and he actually meant it, oh god I would be in deep shit. I mean, I do love him but this is all too much all of a sudden. He's so much stronger than me too, he was also pissed when I declined…I need to stop being so cynical.

"Are you gonna come in or what?" Levi shouted impatiently.

Eren slowly pushed the door open, a lump in his throat as he walked into the bathroom. Levi had his back to Eren as he lay in the wooden bath, his arms dangling off the side. He turned his head to side, expecting Eren to say something.

"Well, changed your mind?" Levi purred softly smirking. Eren felt his cheeks turn red as he replied, "N-no, I've got your clothes; you left them in your room, sir." Eren stuttered as he awkwardly stood by the door. Why can't I stop staring at him like this? Why am I even feeling this way in this situation? Eren's grip on the clothes tightened as his heart beat 10x quicker than it already was.

"Hm. Well then, leave them over there, Eren."

Why does he have to say my name like that? It's not helping my situation. All it's making me want him to kiss me again- no I need to stop.

"What's wrong, Jager?" Levi questioned.

Eren's eyes suddenly shot up as Levi turned around, his head dace facing Eren as he still sat in the bath. Wow, is he really that flexi- nope, stop. Eren suddenly dropped his gaze.

"Ni, I-I'm fine." Eren said as he placed the clothes next to the sink. Eren glanced in the mirror only to reflect a bright red teenage boy. Levi sniggered at the sight.

"Oh, Eren." Levi said mockingly. He needs to stop this right now. I can't deal with him right now.

"S-sorry, sir." Eren said as he turned around to face Levi. Levi's hand pushed his wet hair back away from his face before he stared at Eren.

"You look like a teenage girl." Levi joked. "Come here." Levi ordered, breaking eye contact, throwing back his head closing his eyes. Does he not realise how hot he looks right now? And on top of that his flirtatious comments and the way he says my name; I can't breathe. Eren walked towards Levi.

"Sir, I-" Before Eren could finish his sentence, Levi grabbed Eren's top and pulled him closer, crashing his lips against Eren's.

That's it. I can't deal with this.

Eren tried to push away but Levi pulled him closer, wrapping his damp hand around Eren's hot neck. Eren gave in and parted his lips, feeling Levi's curling into a smirk. The Corporal grabbed the neck of Eren's top and pulled him down, closer, making Eren fall half inside the bath and half outside. Levi bit Eren's lip before breaking the kiss, staring at him with passionate silver eyes.

"Are you going in or not, brat?"

**Oooh Levi ;) I wonder what Eren's gonna do? Sorry for the wait, I had a mountain of homework and revision to do which sucks. But I'll get the next chapter done soon so keep reading [it would really mean a lot if you left a review] thanks for reading, lovelies x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there I'm so sorry for the wait. I promise I'll update so much more often but here is the next chapter anyways. You guys should also check out my hormonal-peanut of a friend, Valduggery-Ghanith [aka lolita] because she really is an amazing author and a pretty good friend. So on that note, good bye lovelies x**

"Are you gonna get in or not, brat?" Levi said impatiently with stone cold yet flamingly passionate eyes. _Eren's eyes widened. No, this isn't what I want. This is al too sudden._

"N-no, sir, please." Levi, not wanting to take no as an answer, laid a trail of rough, lustful kisses down Eren's hot neck down to his collarbone.

"Corporal, no." Eren whimpered desperately, his eyes closed_._

_I do love him, but that doesn't mean that I'd want this. Maybe he cares, but a more plausible reason for this is that he's using me, or trying to make me feel better. Well it sure as hell isn't working._ Levi sensed Eren's stress and suddendly colliding his lips onto Eren's_. I need to stop this_, Eren thought as Levi started to unbutton his shirt. _I just need more power. More power, eh? _Eren used the rest of his strength to push himself away, falling to the cold ground next to the bath. Levi, unsurprisingly poker-faced, lay back into the bath before gently throwing his head back, not looking like he cared_._

_I'm so glad I pushed away._

Eren, trembling all over, felt tears forming in his eyes. _Is that what I am to him. A toy?_ _Without any warning or fucking indication and without asking for my permision he did that. What gave him the right? _Eren clentched his fists as he rose up with a new found confidnece and burning cold anger.

"Sir, I don't know about you, but I hate being considered as a toy; something that you can use when ever you want and then throw it away, for your own pleasure. You can, and most probably will do anything else, but sir, playing around with my emotions. I wont not take that lightly." Eren said with gritted teeth, reeking of anger. _I don't care how much I love him, or how he's so important,but the last thing I will ever be accepted as is a bloody toy._

"Welcome back, brat." _What does he mean, welcome back?_

"You were acting like a 13 year old girl and had completely lost focus of everything for a while. I intended to stop this, and I did." Levi side-glanced at Eren with surpringly warm eyes. _This was all to regain my focus_. Eren's hands relaxed. But clenched tighter again. He looked down, feeling an unwelcomed tear roll down his face. _He did this to regain my focus? He abused my emotions-for this?_

"Eren, I'm sorry. I may have gone too far this time." The Corporal replied, realizing Eren's current state of emotion. _I did go too far- it was just meant to be a kiss, I don't know what overcame me. I need to calm down, especially during a situation like this. That wasn't like me to lose myself to my emotions, _Levi thought.

"If you excuse me." Eren replied as he turned around and walked towards the door, not bothering to look behind him.

"Eren, don't go inside your room. Wait till I finish, then." The Corporal said, making Eren pause before he pushed open the door.

"Yes, sir." The teen retorted coldly before exiting the bathroom, gently closing the door behind him.

He leaned against the wall opposite the bathroom waiting for Levi, his heart beating rapidly_. As cringy as I sound, I love the man; my heart ends up aching when I'm near him. But he crossed the line today_. Eren let out a sigh before returning to his troubled thoughts_. He does care, he really. He wouldn't have told me to stay away from my room otherwise. But he doesn't deserve me. I'm just an annoying, seually-frustrated, suicidal teenager. He can do so much more better than me._

"I hope he does_._" Eren said , his eyes closed,not realisng how loudly he said it.

"Hope who does what?" Levi was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, his damp hair fell as it usually did with a dead straight parting and his clothes stuck to his wet body. _God he looks so hot- no, now's not the time._

"W-well, I was just, I.." Eren stuttered. _What am I supposed to say_? Levi smirked as he looked up at Eren, and opened his mouth, as if he were to say something, but closed it almost suddenly and shook his head.

"Corporal?" Eren said, cocking his head to the side, wondering why Levi changed his mind.

"I was going to tell you that you looked socute when you did that, but then I realised you alsways you look cute." Levi turned around, about to go back into the bathroom before turning his head so that he was side-glancing at Eren.

"Go change, I'll be here with the cleaning supplies so be quick, brat." Levi greeted the commandwith a playful smirk as he pushed open the door and dissapeared into the bathroom.

"Right. I'll go change." On that note, Eren sprinted up the cobblestone stairs and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him as quitely as possible trying not to disturb the peaceful sleepers who were trying to savour every second of their fantasies before waking up to this cruel world.

Eren found his clothes next to the dek and started changing.

_It isn't right for me like another if that is Levi; even if he does like me in return, nobody would agree with what we would have. But I shouldn't think like this, I shouldn't build my hopes up because I know how much it hurts to lose something you truly love. But at the same time I'm not going to let him go and accept defeat. So what should I do? _

Eren pulled his top over his head and sat on the bed, lost in therealm of his mind, subconciously doing up the buckles that snaked their way around his body.

_But wait- what does he think of me_?

His eyes widened at the thought. Oh how dangerous that question was. _He's been acting all weirdly ever since I accidentally told him. But's probably because he pities the poor little suicidal monster who has a massive crush on him._

"Poor little suicidal monser, eh. I guess that really is what I've been reduced to."

Eren suddednly felt something grab hisshoulder making him turn around, leaving him no time to react. Suddenly, a pair of lips crashed onto his own.

_Levi. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Levi._

The Corporal cupped Eren's face as he broke the gentle kiss as he stared into his blue-green-golden eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. But then again he already was.

"Don't ever say crap like that, you hear me. You are worth so much more than you say you are. Yes you may be an annoying little shit but you have so much more to compensate for that." Levi said.

"Like what?" Eren replied confidently even though his lips were trembling remembering Levi's touch.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful colour- no, colours I have probably ever seen, you're so full of ambition and determination, even when you fall down you don't need to think twice before getting back up again, you're also adorable as fuck all the bloody time with your big eyes and shaggy hair and you're so full of life. If you feel an emotion, you feel it deeply, you don't need to be a genius to figure that one out," Levi pushed Eren's brown hair away from his face as he leaned in closer. "And also, I love you." He what. What. wHAT. Levi chuckled at the sight Eren's shocked face and the cliché of his previous comment before carefully placing his lips onto Eren's, kissing him with a meaningful passion. I'm so confused and so in love. Eren's arms found themselves wrapping around Levi's neck as his lips curled into a smile. The second Eren touched Levi; the Corporal knew he had to stop before it got 'out of hand'. As Heichou broke the kiss he looked into Eren's round, embarrassed eyes before dropping his hands and jumping off the bed before offering his hand to Eren.

"Are we going to do this, or not, brat." A smirk appeared on Levi's slightly blushing face as Eren bashfully accepted it before being pulled off the bed. Hand in hand the pair left the bedroom and silently walked down the stairs before hearing a door open and closes on the same floor they were on.

"Good morning Levi and Ere-" Hanji stood in front of her bedroom door in mid yawn before catching sight of the two holding hands like they were an embarrassed couple. Well, at least Eren looked embarrassed.

"Ooh I was wondering what was happening last night, but now I think I get it." A massive grin spread across Hanji's face as she let out a slight squeal.

"Shut your shitty mouth, four eyes, it's not what you bloody think anyways so mind your own business." Levi said in a deadpan tone of voice. How is he so calm at a time like this? Eren looked sheepishly at the ground, knowing his face has turned a deep red. Before Hanji could say anything else, Levi squeezed Eren's hand and pulled him into the bedroom, his cleaning supplies in his other hand, slamming the door shut behind him. The older man let out a sigh before trying to let go of Eren's hand, but the teen didn't let go.

"Huh, oh sorry." Eren said as he instantly pulled his hand away.

"Don't worry, I'll hold your hand later if you like, brat." Levi said as he side glanced over at Eren giving him a subtle but noticeable wink before reaching down and giving Eren the duster.

"Go dust this room, especially around the corners. And the edges. And around the shutters. And – well, everywhere since somebody doesn't clean their room." Levi said as a small smile appeared on Eren's tired face.

"Yes, Corporal." Eren replied as he moved to the other side of the room towards the shutters. The boy could hear Levi scrub the red stain of the floor. I'm so glad he's here.

"I'm done dusting the room and tidying up for the third time, Heichou." Eren said in an irritated and tired voice, purposely calling Levi 'Heichou' to annoy him, his stomach rumbling. The Corporal was lying on Eren's bed as he briefly skimmed Eren's room.

"Hmm, it's fine." Levi said as he closed his eyes again. Are you fucking kidding me.

"Actually it was fine all along I just liked seeing you dusting and tidying up." Levi added.

"Wait, wha-" Before Eren could finish his sentence, Levi grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed, nuzzling Eren's neck. Uh, why now? Any other time but now.

"Corporal? Um, what about breakfast?" Eren questioned.

"Are you really that hungry?" Levi said as Eren adjusted himself so that he was leaning on his elbows, opening his mouth to say something but his stomach did all the talking for him. Levi greeted this with a chuckle. I love it when he laughs, I really do. It suits him and yet looks strange (in a good way) at the same time; I really do love him.

"Alright, alright, brat" Levi said as he rolled himself onto Eren, straddling him making Eren blush. I know this isn't meant to be sexual in anyway, but still. Levi held Eren's hands and let his own trace the lines on the boy's wrist.

"Why did you have to hurt yourself in order to make me realise that it was you I love. Why did you have to hurt yourself because you think you are a monster. Eren, we are all monsters in our own horrible ways. We all have that one secret that pulls us down, makes us feel ashamed of who we are. But we also have that one person who makes us forget about, someone who snaps us out of our troubled and unnecessary haze and brings us back to life. Bring us back home. And Eren, you are 'that person' for me. I just wanted to tell you that. Don't think that I've raised my expectations of you, because I haven't. You'll always be exceptional, and I'm going to convince you that you are worth every second that you spend with me and hey, don't cry, brat, I spent time and planned this all out in my head." Eren had tears forming in his large round eyes. Do I really mean this much to him? I never realised. Levi cupped Eren's face before wiping off a few tears thatrolled down the teen's pale cheek, pulling him in for a kiss, but before their lips could touch, the door swung open.

"Alright, lovebirds, breakfast is ready." The woman practically screamed. Eren face turned a deep crimson as Levi let out another sigh.

"Hey four eyes?"

"Yes, Levi.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. We both know what I'm capable of, so why don't you just run away into the sunset hand in hand with your titan friends, eh?" Levi said, his fingers still intertwined with his lover's.

"Geez, just come down for breakfast already." Hanji mumbled as she walked out of the room.

"Where were we?" Levi smirked before pulling Eren in for a kiss, but the boy refused to kiss back, teasing the older man. The Corporal bit Eren's lower lip before breaking away.

"Why aren't you-" Levi caught on after he noticed Eren smirking, his tongue licking the edge of his lip.

"You little-"

"Let's go have breakfast, shall we." Eren said as he shuffled off the bed making Levi sit back on the white sheets.

"If you keep playing like this I'll be doing more than just holding your hand, Jager."

"That's the point.


End file.
